


Baby Don't Cut

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [2]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentioning of cutting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan loves you and wants to show you how much he loves you.





	Baby Don't Cut

You sat in your room that you shared with Aidan your boyfriend of the last two years. Your scarred arms wrapped around your knees. Some fresh scars joined the old ones. One of the things that you kept hidden from Aidan for a while now. You didn’t want him to know the sickening side of you. He would leave you for sure. You were not sure if Aidan would understand of why you did this to yourself. You weren’t the prettiest girl that he could have. You felt wrong being with him, but he was the one that you wanted. You loved him dearly.

 

You heard the door open and your name being called by your boyfriend. You looked up and your eyes met with his brown ones.

 

Aidan noticed that something was very off with you. He saw the scabs that you had starting on your arms. His eyes widened. He knew what you had done. He walked across the room and sat down. He pulled you into his arms. “Why baby…”

 

You laid your head on his chest and felt the tears well up into your eyes. How was you going to explain this? “I didn’t want you to see this…” You said softly. Your voice was thick from your tears that were now falling from your eyes.

 

“Baby… why would you hurt yourself.”

 

“I didn’t feel pretty and I was made fun of a lot.” You admitted. You hated the fact that you were admitting it.

 

“Baby.” He said looking at you.

 

Your eyes locked with his brown one.

 

“Promise me something.”

 

“What?” You asked softly.

 

“Please don’t cut. Come to me and talk to me. I want to be able to help you baby. I don’t want to see you hurting any more.” He told you softly. He didn’t want to lose the girl that he was planning on marrying someday to die because of self-harm. He wanted to be with you forever no matter what the cost as long as it kept you alive and him happy.

 

“I promise.” You said softly. You weren’t sure of how long that the promise you made him would last because there were always slips. You could only hope that he knew that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You ran home. You couldn’t believe it that one of the popular girls at your college would say such a thing about you. She had called your boyfriend Aidan the beauty and you were the beast because you were so ugly. All of the other students that heard had laughed at you. This was not a good thing. You had been doing so good with not harming yourself that you were actually feeling a lot better about yourself.

 

You slammed your door open and slammed it behind you. You ran into the bathroom grabbing one of the blades that you had hidden in there just in case you had a slip up. You knew that you had made a promise to Aidan, but this was the last straw of it. You couldn’t handle being his girlfriend and being called a beast.

 

You cut your arm open with the blade. You felt the tears run down your cheeks. You heard the door open and your boyfriend calling for you. But your sobbings made him come into the bathroom.

 

Aidan’s eyes went wide. You had cut and you had promised that you wouldn’t cut. He couldn’t help, but wonder why you started cut again. He ran towards you and pulled you into his arms. “Baby… why?”

 

You clutched onto his shirt. “Everyone was laughing at me.” You whispered. “One of the girls at school called you beauty and I was the beast.”

 

Aidan rubbed small circles on your back as his other hand grabbed some gauze to cover up your new wound. “You aren’t the beast. Ignore what those girls say. They are jealous of you.”

 

You weren’t really sure if they were jealous of you or just plain and simply being rude about the whole thing.

 

“Yeah they are jealous of you baby.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because they aren’t going to be the one that I will be staring at when they walk down the aisle to say their vows.”

 

Your eyes widened. “Aidan…. what….”

 

“Will you marry me? I was waiting to ask you this later, but please…. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.”


End file.
